A steering assembly typically includes a steering shaft directly coupled by a spline, or the like, to a steering wheel. Such a straight connection requires no universal joint. It has become desirable to include in steering assemblies the option of tilting the wheel in a vertical plane to adjusted positions for the comfort of the driver. This option requires use of a universal joint for rotation of a steering wheel shaft with respect to the steering shaft when the two shafts are disposed angularly with respect to one another.
One such steering assembly uses a universal joint having a molded or integrated cavity for receiving the wheel shaft. Insertion of the shaft into the cavity is accomplished by sliding each of two cap members along the shaft, one at a time and into the cavity by pivoting the shaft to either side. The caps are secured to the wheel first shaft by a pin which creates a circular end. Manufacture of this type of assembly is difficult with respect to the joint cavity. This type of assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,338 granted Mar. 2, 1982 in the name of David D. Jordan wherein a molded joint receives multiple parts to comprise a universal joint assembly.